roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infected
Zombies (Infected), are infected citizens, police, and military soldiers that were infected with The Virus, however despite the common misconception, they have never been dead. Infected spawn around player inactive areas like cities, towns and county areas, though they do not spawn on roads or empty grass fields. They are one of the only two most frequently encountered enemies in-game, the other being players themselves. Overview Zombies appear as town citizens, law enforcement officers, or military personnel with different hairstyles or bald and torn clothing, with grumpy faces, all with their arms held up in front like the classic ROBLOX zombie idle animation (Now zombies have animations and types like Crawler, Runner, and Walker) . They chase and attack the players whenever they are nearby. They make a faint grunting noise when unalarmed and wandering, a long moan when chasing a player and a loud growl, slightly similar to a cow's moo, when they come into contact with a player. Zombies are actually able to climb up trusses when they have a clearing, especially when gathered in a horde. Zombies are attracted to light given off by players (flashlights) during night and headlights from a vehicle, but are not attracted to lights given off by anything else, as they do not group up under street lamps or in front of floodlights. They wander off towards gunshots and will go after you once they spot you around the vicinity of gunshots, thus an escape or distraction to form a horde of zombies is possible, though they can get stuck near walls and stop heading towards their general direction and begin to wander around as usual. When streetlights are on, Zombies detect you as if it was daylight and detect your shots as if it was daylight too. They move at about the same speed that a character walks at, meaning you can sprint away from them; however, according to the speed of a bicycle, zombies "walk" at 32km/h. There are three different types of zombie movements, sprinting, walking, and crawling. Sprinting zombies move at a very fast rate, walking zombies are the regular types, and crawling zombies move slowly and on the ground. They can simply be killed by headshots by guns or hits by melee weapons. Military zombies with helmets have a chance to block bullet penetration from even the most powerful weapons, so a close-range melee attack is recommended, but the helmet can also block melee attacks, so be careful. Attacks against Infected's chests, legs and arms can also kill them, but it takes more time to do so. Some zombies, after killed, have a chance to drop food, drinks, or ammo for sidearms (with the exception of machine pistols). There is also a very low chance for a military zombie to drop an MRE or even Gusmanak's Armor or ZolarKeth's Armor on death. Zombies are encountered in every area around the map. This mostly applies to civillian zombies, as other zombies are restricted to certain areas around the map. Civilian Infected Spawns in every location, except open roads, grasslands, mountains, fields, and Kin Re-Imagined's bunker. These are the most abundant infected and can be killed with 1 headshot or two bodyshots. Police Infected These infected are restricted to police stations, the Prison, and Trinity HQ. They look almost identical in appearance to civilian infected, but with different clothing. It is unknown if they inflict more damage. Military Infected These infected are restricted to military strongholds, such and military camps, the Refugee Camp, Trinity HQ, the Prison, Fort Ruins, and Union Square. They inflict more damage than a regular infected, have more health, and some even have helmets to save them from a headshot or two. Shooting at the face when they have helmets seems to kill them instantly. (On Hardcore mode, all military infected have helmets.) Patient Zero Has been confirmed to spawn in grasslands, open roads, and fields. This is the only infected that is capable of doing so. Note that encountering Patient Zero is super rare. Tactics * You can use a suppressor to lessen the chance of a zombie detecting you. * They are very fast and are quite hard to kill once right next you(When/If this happens you might as well use a melee). *Zombies, although they can be frightening, aren't particularly dangerous on their own because their attacks are fairly weak (Unless you're on Hardcore). Fortunately, they often do not travel in hordes. They're also not particularly hardy, just difficult to hit due to their fast and generally unpredictable movement. When facing a zombie, take out your weapon and aim for the head. (Some find that the SMGs work well for hordes). *On rooftops (such as the ones in Kin), the biggest threat is actually falling off by surprise when a zombie suddenly attacks, thus causing fall damage (or death) while the zombie pursues. *They are also capable of climbing up ladders. If this happens, aim over the side of the ladder and shoot the zombie before it reaches the top. If you need to save ammo, take out your melee weapon and wait for it to get to the top, then you can hack away at it with your melee weapon until it drops. *When a zombie is approaching, try to use the environment as an advantage. Quickly hide behind cover and stay close to the edge and wait for the zombie to come around the corner. Fire your weapon as soon as it's in range. this will prevent the zombie from using it's slash attack that most players fall victim to the surprise it causes. This tactic might also work well for players. *Zombies can be detected by the quite familiar moaning they tend to emit. This is a sign that zombies are near (Or quite possibly another player!). *Most of the time, if you stand in the direction the zombie is facing, they will pretend to ignore you, then run up to attack when you get close enough. Sneak up behind them and shoot them in the head for a quick, easy kill. Zombies also tend to hide behind large objects. There is no real way to counter this. Simply stay alert, and be ready to fire when the zombie reveals itself. They also like to lurk in dark areas, so be alert. *Patient Zero is the most dangerous infected because he is able to ambush you when you least expect it, thankfully, he only spawns at night and is rarely encountered. If you hear the whispers, run as far away from them as possible, because if he catches you, you will be teleported to Kin Hospital with 1 health point left, making you extremely vunerable, as one more attack from anything will kill you. Thankfully, Kin Hospital ought to have bloodbags. You can also wait inside a room for your health to fully regnerate if you have the viatility perk. Gallery Zombie Close 2.png|A regular, common zombie. Zombie Close.png|"May I take your Order, sir?" Military Zombie 2.png|A regular military zombie. Military Zombie.png|A military zombie wearing a helmet that saves them from small-caliber bullet penetration. Zombie Player.png|Players shooting at a couple of aggressive zombies at night. Police Officer.png|An infected police officer. They only seem to spawn around police stations, Trinity HQ and The Prison. File:Horde.png|"Fresh meat!" Zombie horde next to Kin.png|A big zombie horde Well he had a bad day..png|Well he had a bad day. RobloxScreenShot11222014_134024956.png|A Turkey Zombie, added in the Thanksgiving update. RobloxScreenShot01162015_173843-410.png|A zombie at apoc games RobloxScreenShot02052015_162112-254.png|Stil som love in them <3 Trivia *When the game was hacked in late 2016, the Infected did not seem to chase the Player in some servers. *Zombies are only attracted to sound and humans. They were never seen trying to harm livestock. *It's possible that a zombie's eyes are decayed, and only their sense of smell and hearing are intact. *Zombies can spawn with their own walkspeed, meaning that not every zombie speed would be the same. This was made to "prevent hordes from clumping up too much". *Zombies didn't have hair before v3.2.0. *''Pobeda" made the skins (clothing) of zombies. *Military Zombies will sometimes spawn wearing helmets, which blocks small caliber bullets. *The zombies themselves may be responsible for their clothing's state. This is supported by the fact that civilian and police officers' clothing have vicious gashes through them. It is possible that the zombies found their clothing restrictive or uncomfortable and have attempted to remove them themselves. *According to the speed of a bicycle, zombies "walk" at 32 km/h (approx 20 mph) *As of a recent update, Patient Zero is the only infected that is incapable of killing the player. *Zombies abandon the chase if you are in any vehicle (including bicycle). Bugs *Zombies could spawn with or without legs, and attached with other zombies. This was thought to become an actual different type of zombie, but the issue was then fixed after the v5.0.0 major update. *Slightly similar to the bug above, some zombies could spawn without legs or arms, and they were not able to hurt players, but still chase after them. Some players used to call these 'pet zombies'. This bug appeared during and after v1.0.0 and was fixed after v4.3.4 *An update that Gusmanak made was to unanchor the parts of a killed zombie to stop killing players from annoying physics, there's a 35% chance that the body parts of the zombie will still be on the ground than going through them. *When zombies die, their body parts may fling players to great heights and die due to Roblox physics, but the problem is also occurred to loot as well. Before this was fixed, there was an update making zombie parts fall through the map, preventing this glitch. *Sometime ago, zombies only had chest clothing, so it appeared like they were half naked. This was fixed in the Hat update. * If in a vehicle and a zombie is chasing you and you jump out, the zombie follows the car and not you. * If in a car if a zombie jumps onto the roof it will stop chasing and wander around as usual. Zombie Damages Zombie damage varies in severity based on which game you are playing. On the original Apocalype Rising, zombies will kill you in 4-5 hits unaided, and 5-6 hits aided with painkillers. On Apocalype Rising: Hardcore, however, zombies will kill in 1-2 hits unaided, and 2-3 hits aided with painkillers. Common Zombies Civilian Zombie A civilian zombie normally occurs to spawn in towns, the Mine, the Radio tower, and any other urbanized place. The civilian zombie does not have any special equipment that allows it to take more damage. As of a recent update, they spawn with randomized clothes and hair, it is also possible upon killing them, for the body to drop Food, or Ammo for civilian weapons. Police Zombie A police zombie is much like that of a civilian zombie, except with battered police uniforms instead of standard civilian clothes (note: their uniform will not drop after killing them). They spawn near police areas, such as police stations or the Prison, and have a chance of dropping food, drinks, or higher quality ammunition for weapons. They have no advantages over regular zombies in terms of attacking the player. Uncommon Zombies Military Zombie Military zombies spawn in military-inhabited regions, such as the Trinity HQ, military tents, Kin(around Union Square and in the streets), the Forest (old map), etc.. The military zombie may spawn with a helmet that allows it to absorb rounds from most firearms. Military zombies only spawn with random hair in the case that they don't have a helmet (Note: Military zombies cannot spawn with Hair and a Helmet). Upon killing one, there is a small possibility to drop food, drinks, civilian-grade handguns, military-grade ammunition, or Gusmanak's or ZolarKeth's Armor in extremely rare cases. Rare Zombies Patient Zero Patient Zero spawns very rarely in Union Square of Kin and in the hay fields near Refugee Camp. He resembles Slender Man, as he has no face and has 4 long tentacles protruding from his back, but is entirely black with a textured face and tentacles. He rushes at you on sight and kills you if you are not of maximum Health. If at max, you are teleported to Kin Hospital with one health remaining. Warning Signs Whispering ** If it is soft and barely audible, he has spawned, but is nowhere near you. ** If it is loud and clearly audible, he is nearby. Screaming ** If it's incredibly loud, he's rushing at you. ** If it's loud, but not incredibly loud, he is nearby. Other * Your screen will shake. The more violently it shakes, the closer he is. ** You will hear your heartbeat. The louder, the closer. ** A static effect resembling that of the Slender game will appear as you proceed toward him. Category:Zombies Category:Common Category:Rare Category:Character Category:Civilian Loot Category:Military Loot